Every Stitch Has Love
by Tefferchan
Summary: A wonderful experience between Kakuzu and Hidan in random places during the middle of the night.


_Comment:_ Okay... I dislike this fanfiction very much. I find it rather boring, and... boring. xD It's stupid and it was made for a friend because she adores Kakuzu and Hidan. Read it if you want, but I'm warning you: It's bad. /: [This was written about... five months ago?]

EVERY STITCH HAS LOVE

A creeping feeling came over the, what looked to be, white-haired man who stood bowing to a statue on a rocky hill. The moon shone brightly on him; exposing a bare back and a ripped black cloak.

"Hurry up, you fool. We've got to get back to the base before Leader-sama assigns us a new mission!" Another man, with a white cloth mask, muttered up the hill to the other.

"I'll finish here when I'm done. Jashin-sama hasn't permitted me to leave yet. Go on without me." The white-haired man scowls at the other man, his purple eyes small slits looking over his shoulder at him.

"I'm not leaving without you, Hidan. We came here together, so we're leaving together. Just hurry up." The masked man plops onto the ground and leans back on his hands, spreading apart his legs. Tearing thoroughly at the grass, he reminds himself off how soft Hidan's hair is. Randomly, he starts to blush.

"Okay, we can leave now. Jashin-sama told me to beware a puppet; assuming that he's talking about Sasori." Hidan snickered as he helped the masked man up, examining his face slowly. "Kakuzu… Are you blushing?"

Kakuzu, the masked man, feels his face flush.

"…Kakuzu?" Hidan asked, still staring at him weirdly.

"Y-Yes, Hidan?" Kakuzu nervously blinked at the now silver-haired man before him.

"You look gorgeous in the moonlight; especially when you flush just like that." Hidan stroked Kakuzu's lips with a quick brush of his finger, before spinning around on his heel to curve around Kakuzu, towards their hideout.

"What a suck up…" Kakuzu mumbled to himself, as he followed the other the rest of the way down the rocky hill.

"Leader-sama, we're back!" Hidan sang out, releasing his grip on Kakuzu's hand, dropping his arm to his side.

"Good, good, I'm glad you are. You two are being assigned a special mission. Deidara and Sasori were going to do it, but they decided they wanted some alone time before Tobi comes home from his… 'Vacation'." Leader-sama, also called Pein, only by his partner Konan though, took a step forward towards the two who looked at him eye-to-eye.

"Alone time? Since when does anyone get alone time in this damned place!" Hidan mused unhappily, dropping his scythe next to him as he sat down on a green plastic chair that Kakuzu found the other day at a garage sale.

"You know, not everyone is as straight as you two. Just because you don't have girlfriends and what not, doesn't mean every other person in this organization is straight, too." Pein snickered, as Deidara walked down the stairs in a frilly pink dress with messy hair.

"I see the Zombie Twins are home," Deidara raised an eyebrow at Hidan's half-nakedness, as he walked sleepily into the next room, his dress strap slipping off his shoulder, exposing his chest.

"And they call us homosexuals…" Kakuzu and Hidan grumbled in unison, looking at each other half-heartedly.

"Well, there was a rumor you slept together, but that's because of limited space. Anyway, before this topic gets too out of hand-," Leader stopped speaking for a moment as Deidara dragged his feet against the floor nosily; walking up the wooden stairs and closing his and Sasori's bedroom door gently. "-I think you two should start your mission now."

Kakuzu shrugged, looking over at Hidan, who was resting his head on Kakuzu's shoulder, snoring rather loudly.

"I guess that's a no. I don't think he'd want to leave, anyway. We haven't slept in three whole days because of his blasted man's rituals for Jashin-sama, or whoever he prays to." Kakuzu sighed, smiling a little to himself as he picked up Hidan, slung him over his shoulder, and walked up the stairs to the bedroom they shared together, closing the door ever so gently.

When they reached the bed, Kakuzu laid him on top of the rumpled covers, the exact way they leave them all the time.

"Sleep well, my little… Err… angel?" Kakuzu mumbled sweetly, confused as he thought about Hidan being an angel and what he would look like with wings.

"They'd probably be… Blood red… Or something…" Kakuzu yawned out, laying next to Hidan and cuddling up next to him, his hand gently stroking Hidan's chest, as his over arm curled underneath the silver-haired man's side. The two slept together like that for hours, neither stirring because it felt so right, but it was about to go all wrong.


End file.
